Lisbon, Jane, et le café
by Pasca
Summary: Quand Jane trouve que Lisbon boit trop de café, et bien il lui trouve un substitut!


Bonjour bonjoooour! Ceci est mon premier OS sur le Mentalist, j'espère que ça sera pas trop pourri et qu'il vous plaira un minimum!

Je me dois d'ajouter que les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un matin comme les autres dans les locaux du CBI, Lisbon et Jane prenaient respectivement un café et un thé en silence. Mais Jane décida d'interrompre ce moment de calme :<p>

_ Vous devriez vous trouver une autre drogue que la caféine... sérieusement.

_ De quoi je me mèle, répondit Lisbon interloquée.

_ De votre santé. Vous devriez réduire au moins, répliqua Jane sans démordre.

_ Vous connaissez une autre solution pour mener des enquêtes, remplir de la paperasse, supporter la pression...et vous supporter, en une seule journée? Moi, il me faut du café.

_ Vous avez jamais essayé autre chose, interrogea Jane amusé par la situation.

_ Comme?

_ Je sais pas... la bonne humeur, le thé, la méditation...

_ Mauvaise idée, beurk et inefficace, répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme.

_ Ah, vous avez déjà essayé donc... intéressant, dit-il avec malice. Ah et une bonne dose..., il hésita, ... d'amour?

_ Inefficace à long terme.

Lisbon regretta sa franchise en aperçevant le sourire lumineux de Jane.

_ Sérieusement? Vous avez essayé aussi? Racontez moi ça! Fit le consultant tel un enfant voulant écouter une bonne blague.

_ Hors de question.

_ Alleeeeezzzz! Et puis je parie que vous n'avez juste pas trouvé la bonne personne! Celle qui vous donnera l'énergie de passer une journée avec moins de deux cafés! Celle qui vous fera rire juste avec un mot! Celle qui pourrait illuminer votre vie! Celle qui.../

_ Stop, l'arrêta Lisbon. Le printemps vous monte à la tête Jane. Personne ne peut faire cet effet sur quelqu'un.

_ Bah vous vous me le faites bien! Lâcha Jane sans réfléchir.

Jane se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir, pour une fois, et qu'il venait de se mettre en mauvaise posture. Lisbon, elle, le regardait en cherchant la lueur dans ses yeux qui montrerait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais elle ne trouva rien, ce qui l'intrigua encore plus. L'arrivée de Rigsby brisa le silence, et donna au consultant le moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas en fuyant la cuisine.

Plus tard dans la soirée, au CBI, Jane avait encore résolu une affaire de manière peu convenable et sa supérieure était obligée de faire des heures supplémentaires pour arranger les choses. Ils se retrouvèrent donc une nouvelle fois dans la cuisine. Lisbon se refaisant un café, histoire de tenir la soirée lorsqu'un certain homme blond l'interrompit dans ses pensées... pour lui parler café...

_ C'est votre cinquième café de la journée! Vous devriez vite trouvez votre homme idéal, il pourrait vous aider, la taquina Jane, en souriant.

_ Et à 22h avec des papiers pour les avocats que VOUS me faites rédiger parce que vous êtes un imbécil fini, il ferait quoi votre homme idéal? grommela une Lisbon fatiguée.

_ Hum... et bien je suppose qu'il vous dirait de tout remettre à demain, répondit le blond en s'approchant de sa supérieure.

_ Vous étiez sérieux ce matin? demanda-t'elle pour reprendre le dessus de la conversation.

_ Vous savez autant que moi que je ne le suis jamais, se défila le consultant.

_ Vous mentez mal, en fait, rétorqua Lisbon, retournant dans son bureau avec son café.

Jane se sentant un peu attaqué suivit Lisbon, tout en lui disant :

_ Peut-être mais moi je ne me prends pas 5 cafés par jours minimum...

_ Y'a que ça qui marche Jane! Qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse? C'est vous qui me donnez du travail alors lâchez moi avec ça, s'énerva la jeune patronne en voyant que son consultant la suivait.

Mais ce dernier avait d'autres plans, et voulait absolument qu'elle croit en les pouvoirs de l'amour, allez savoir pourquoi :

_ Je vous assure, il vous faut l'homme idéal avant que votre sang soit remplacé par du café! s'écria le consultant

Lisbon alla fermer la porte de son bureau car ce qu'elle allait répondre n'était pas pour les oreilles de tous. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que personne n'entendrait elle répondit en s'appuyant contre son bureau.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui Jane! A croire que vous voulez être ce fameux homme idéal qui me fera arrêter le café!

Ces paroles furent comme le déclic pour Jane. C'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer pour tout avouer à Lisbon... mais de façon un peu détournée. Il fit mine de réfléchir puis s'approcha de la jeune femme et lança :

_ En voilà une idée! On pourrait essayer...

En le voyant approcher, l'agent du CBI sentit la panique l'envahir :

_ Non non non Jane ne faites pas ça, le supplia- t'elle.

Il continua d'avancer.

_ Jane j'ai une arme, je sais m'en servir!

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le consultant posa ses mains sur le bureau de chaque coté de Lisbon et déclara :

_ Dites moi sérieusement que vous ne voulez pas et je pars.

Il la fixa un moment et voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, alla doucement l'embrasser.

De son côté, le cerveau de Lisbon avait été déconnecté. Ses seules pensées allaient vers les lèvres de son consultant. Elle plaça donc une main dernière la nuque de ce dernier pour approfondir le baiser.

Jane interrompit le baiser pour aller chuchoter à l'oreille de sa supérieure :

_ Alors je peux être votre nouvelle drogue?

Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir, mais décida de taquiner le blond en répondant un vague "à l'essai".

Jane sortit son sourire de pub de dentifrice, et commença à embrasser le cou de sa drogue bien à lui, alias Lisbon, en pensant à tous ce qu'il pourrait faire pour passer de "à l'essai" à "officiel".

* * *

><p>Hoy! Ça y est m'y voilà! Je publie! Bon j'dois avouer que c'est assez médiocre, mais bon je commence à peine ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaira, lâchez vous, dites moi ce qui va pas dans l'histoire ou autre, ou même si vous avez aimé, ça fait toujours plaiz'

Merci à Totallyfan pour les corrections! (si si il le faut! Tu gères =D)

Sur ce,

Tschuss!

Pasca.


End file.
